Big Time Axe Murderer!
by Twisted Illusions
Summary: The boys enjoy a Horror film filled Halloween night. But when it's time for bed will their imagination get the best of them, or is the terror surrounding them real! Happy Halloween guys! Please Read and Review!


_**Authors Note- Alright, suffering from a small bout of writers block on my story Tears of an Angel and I'm kind of totally in the Halloween spirit this year (I don't have to work on Halloween for once! YAY!) lol so I figure'd I'd toss you guys a small Halloween treat! :P So here's my first Halloween fic ever! Please bare with me! I tried to use humor as well as suspense! So please, Enjoy! :)**_

It was October 31st, Halloween night and everyone in the Palm Woods was celebrating. Mrs. Knight and Katie went to a huge Halloween bash across town at Katie's friend, Haley's house. Mrs. Knight, Haley's mother and the rest of the adults at the party were enjoying witches brew, which was a heavily boozed punch concoction while Katie, Haley and the other young adults enjoyed watching SyFy's Ghost Hunters Live Halloween special.

The remaining residents of apartment 2J were crowded around the orange sectional couch munching on popcorn and Reese's peanut butter cups with their attention heavily tuned onto the currently playing horror film. Axe Murder. It was nearing two O'clock in the morning and the movie was now rolling the final credits. The boys of Big Time Rush all stood from their seats on the couch and stretched their sore tired limbs, brushing scraps of popcorn from their shirts and pajama bottoms. Kendall yawned while letting out a large stretch.

"That movie was awesome! But now, it is time for me to go to bed. Good night guys!" Kendall turned his attention to Carlos who seemed a little nervous at the mention of sleep after that horrifying movie. Kendall smirked and placed his hand on the latinos shoulder, earning a small jump and yelp from the small horrified teen. "Don't let the axe murderer bite!" Kendall laughed and then he and Logan retreated to their bedroom upstairs. James was in hot pursuit behind them, eager to climb into his comfortable bed and enjoy a long night of beauty rest. Carlos solemnly followed behind, checking over his shoulder with every step.

James was already laying in his bed with his covers wrapped snugly around him when Carlos sat on his own bed. Carlos was sure to check the bedroom window and make sure it was locked, as well as under each bed in the room and the closet to be sure no monsters or murderers were lurking. Carlos sat up in bed, simply too terrified to lay down. He kept his eyes locked on the door to their room as he covered his quivering lips with his blankie.

"Pssst, James," Carlos began.

"What is it, Carlos?" James grumbled from his bed. Carlos shifted his sight to the sleepy brunette then returned his sights back to the door.

"I'm scared, what if that axe murderer comes for us?" James flipped himself towards Carlos in his bed and stared at him.

"Dude, Carlos, it was just a movie! That axe murderer wasn't real! No one is coming for you, nothing is going to happen to you, now go to bed!" James turned back towards the wall and pulled his covers tighter around him. He was too tired to deal with the nagging of his irrational friend. Carlos pouted and hugged his blanket tighter to his chest.

"You don't know that! That movie was based off of actual events, and he was never caught in the end!" He huffed. James groaned then sat up in his bed and turned towards Carlos.

"Based off of actual events does not necessarily mean real. Plenty of people go crazy and kill people with axes', just look at Lizzy Bordon! It could have been based off of that story. And they always add _'and the murderer was never found'_at the end to freak people out. Just like in Paranormal Activity, which was a totally fake movie! Trust me, bro. Nothing is going to happen. You're fine!" Carlos sighed and laid down in his bed. He was slightly comforted by James' words, though he was still terrified.

"Maybe you're right. Thanks bro. Night." Carlos pulled his blankets tightly around him, hiding part of his face underneath it. James laid back down in bed as well.

"Night." Suddenly a loud crash of thunder echoed through the apartment terrifying Carlos and sending him right into the comfort of James' bed.

"Dude, are you serious right now?" Carlos could only nod in response as another boom of thunder tore through the room. Carlos ripped James' blanket from his form and threw it over the top of his head. James just let out a frustrated sigh and laid back down, closing his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

Both boys laid in silence for a long while after that. They finally began to drift to sleep when suddenly they heard a loud crash come from downstairs. It sounded as though someone smashed one of Mrs. Knights china plates against the hard kitchen floor. Both boys sat up with a start. They stared at the door and then turned their attention towards each other.

"D-did you hear that?" James inquired through his clenched teeth. Carlos gulped and nodded when realization hit.

"Oh my God! The murderer's in the house, he's coming for me!" Carlos laid back down and covered his shaking form entirely with the blanket. James rolled his eyes and threw his long legs over the side of the bed. Carlos lifted the blanket away from his face and looked at James.

"Dude, where are you going? The murderers out there!" James shot the latino a perplexed grin and then finished his trek to the door.

"Carlos, there is no such thing as axe murderers!" James twisted the doorknob and opened the door revealing a dark figure lurking on the opposite side. James jumped backwards out of fear and stumbled, falling on his butt. He grabbed his racing heart as the culprit entered the room. Kendall turned on his flashlight and laughed at James.

"Scared, much?" Logan entered the room giggling as well as Kendall helped James back to his feet. Carlos joined them and they all entered onto the balcony by their beloved swirly.

"Dude, don't do that. Did you guys hear that crash earlier?" James asked. Kendall and Logan quickly quit giggling as they looked at their friends.

"Yeah, we thought it was you guys, so we came to see if you were in your room. And you were. So it couldn't have been you." Carlos gasped out of horror.

"It's the axe murderer!" Logan shook his head.

"Carlos, this is real life. No axe murderer, or Jason Vorhees, or Freddie nor any other TV monster or murderers are downstairs plotting to kill us. Lets think logically here." Kendall and James nod their heads in agreement.

The four boys sat in silence pondering possibilities when another crash is heard from downstairs. All of the boys jump at the loud clatter and Carlos opened his mouth to let out a scream but James quickly clasped his hand over the boys mouth. Logan and Kendall held their fingers to their mouths in a shushing stance. Kendall motioned for all of the boys to get down on the ground so that whatever was downstairs would not spot them.

"Someone or something is definitely downstairs. We need to be quiet, be careful and check things out." All of the boys nod. Kendall instructs them to return to their rooms and find some sort of protection and return back to swirly in two minutes. They scattered like roaches when the lights turn on. In no time they returned suited and ready. Carlos returned, his helmet clasped to his noggin, pillow firmly held in hand. James carried a full can of Cuda hair Spray. Logan bore a copy of the encyclopedia, the heaviest book he owned as well as a long black metal flashlight, while Kendall clutched his hockey stick.

"Alright, lets do this." Kendall stated, quietly making his way down swirly. The remaining boys silently followed. They reached the living room of apartment 2J and stood in silence with their eyes peeled.

"Lets split up-" Kendall begins to suggest only to be stopped by Carlos, who goes to scream _'NO'_ in protest, only to be once again shushed by the others. He replied in a hushed tone.

"Are you _crazy_? Did you guys not learn anything from the movies tonight? If you split up, you _DIE_!" James nods his head in agreement.

"Um, yeah! And the pretty one always dies first, I refuse!" James waves his hands out in refusal and Kendall rolls his eyes.

"Fine! We won't completely split up, we'll break off into teams. Me and Logan, and you and Carlos. The boys look to one another and then nod their heads in agreement.

"Alright, team A will search the kitchen, living room, and laundry room, while team B, which is you guys, will search my moms room, bathroom, and upstairs-" James cuts him off.

"Woah, team B? Lame, we're team Night Hawk, and you're team Weasle." Kendall rolls his eyes and goes to protest but gives up.

"Fine, just, go check already!" The boys took off in their separate directions.

They searched the apartment crown molding to base board and neither team were having much luck in finding anything. Kendall and Logan silently made their way towards their final room to check, the laundry room. They inched their way closer to the entranceway when something caught Kendalls eye. He threw his arm out in front of Logan and both boys stopped dead in their tracks. There was a thin stream of light in the laundry room. Kendall recognized it as a flashlight. Both boys looked at each other and gulped before inching closer to the door way. Kendall gripped his fingers against the door frame and leaned his head slightly inside the laundry room. Sure enough there was a tall dark figure standing near the washing machine, with their back facing the boys. Kendall leaned a little closer to see if he could make out who the figure was. He pressed himself close to the door frame which unfortunately for him creaked loudly from the pressure of his body. The shadowy figure quickly whips towards them and lifts his arms up into the air. To Kendall's horror he recognizes the object in the figures hand as only one possible thing, an axe. Kendalls eyes widen in horror and he grabs Logan by the arm and screams. Both boys take off towards swirly. The scream of Kendall and Logan caught James and Carlos' attention. They peeked out of the bathroom and saw both boys hightailing it up swirly in a hurried panic. James and Carlos didn't waste any time and took off towards their horrified comrades.

All of the boys ran up swirly and ran inside the closest bedroom which happened to be Kendall and Logan's. They slammed the door behind them and locked it. Kendall leaned his body against the door and heaved for his panicked breaths.

"I-I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Carlos was right! There's an axe murderer down there!" Carlos shrieked in horror.

"Oh No!" He slapped his hands to the sides of his face in fear. "I hate being right!" In a hurried panic Carlos grabs the nightstand next to the bed and hurls it in front of the door.

"What do we do?" Begins James. "I'm too young and pretty to die!" Kendall catches his breath and quickly walks to the desk on the far side of the room.

"Well, I'm calling the cops! There's not much four teenage boys can do to a murderer!" He quickly laced his fingers around the neck of the phone and brings it to his ear. Silence. All of the color drains from Kendalls face and all of the boys notice. They quickly turn their attention to their leader.

"W-what is it, Kendall?" Logan asks in his high pitched panicked tone of voice. Kendall lays the phone back on the receiver and stares at it.

"The line is dead." Carlos and James shriek in terror and cling onto each other for dear life. Logan begins pacing the room.

"Geeze, nice choice of words, Kendall! The power must be out!" Logan tugs at his short locks of raven hair in frustration. "What do we DO?"

Kendall begins pacing the small room and rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "I don't know, I don't know!" He states quickly in a panic. He paces, and strums his fingers along his pant leg in concentration as he tries to think up a plan or idea.

"We're going to die!" Carlos wails. Kendall looks at each of his friends. All of them are distraught. Carlos is crying, James is holding Carlos tightly to his chest trying to sooth the smaller boy but he too has tears rimmed in his wide fear stricken eyes. While Logan's face is pale and filled with panic. Taking in the sights of his friends it was like a switch kicked on in Kendalls brain and his leader skills started kicking in. He stood proudly in front of his friends.

"I have an idea..." The three remaining boys glance at each other and then turn their focus to their leader who's face displays a wide confident grin. It strikes hope into their fearful hearts.

"I smell a plan!" The three reply in unison. Kendall explains his plan to the boys and guides them to his closet which is stock full of hockey equipment. If the police couldn't help them, they'd do everything in their power to protect themselves. Each boy grabbed a hockey stick and a helmet then they silently made their way back to swirly.

"Just stick to the plan!" They all silently slide down swirly and sneak to the laundry room. To their surprise, the murderer was still there. All of the boys look to their leader who nods his head. He holds his right hand up in the air and counts down from three.

"Three...two...one-GET HIM!" The boys lift their hockey sticks and surge into the small laundry room. The murderer turns towards them and James is the first to hop on the murderers back. He begins wildly hitting the maniac with his hockey stick, earning grunts from the murderer. Carlos and Logan begin swatting the maniac's legs and arms with their hockey sticks while Kendall mercilessly begins hitting him in the abdomen. The attacker screams and yells for them to stop in his deep rugged voice. The boys continue swinging, Carlos hits the murderer where the sun don't shine and the murderer yelps in pain.

"Carlos-!" He cries out. Carlos shrieks at the use of his name. "The murderer knows my name!" He hits the murderer one good time in the shin when the attacker stumbles and gasps out.

"Murderer..?" The attacker pulls out a flashlight and turns it on, he attempts to flash it towards his face only for Logan to freak. He shrieks in horror.

"Flaghlight! He's trying to disorient us!" Logan quickly slaps the flashlight from the murderers hand and the boys continue to maul the attacker. Finally after several seconds James and Kendall manage to wrestle the attacker to the floor while Logan and Carlos run for the fallen flashlight.

"Lets see who the perpetrator is!" Carlos shines the flashlight on the face of the murderer and they are shocked to find it to be none other than Budda Bob.

"Budda Bob? You're the axe murderer?" Carlos shrieks. Kendall, James, Logan and Budda Bob all roll their eyes. The boys release their vice like grip on Bob and help him to his feet.

"Um, what are you doing here? At 3AM, on Halloween...with an AXE?" Kendall questions. Budda Bob looks at the boy confusedly.

"Axe? Oh, you mean wrenchie!" He picks a large wrench up off the ground. Kendall looks at the object and mentally slaps himself. A wrench, of course! He could see where it could easily be confused for an axe with how dark it was. Also granted it was Halloween night and, clearly, their imagination was getting the best of them.

"I was fixing your washing machine. I was supposed to come earlier but had Halloween plans of my own. Sorry I was so late, boys. Didn't mean to scare you. I seem to do that a lot." Budda Bob chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn't the first time he had been mistaken for an axe murderer and, honestly, it probably wouldn't be his last. All of the boys gave out a huge sigh of relief.

"It's okay Budda Bob, thanks for coming by to fix it, we appreciate it." Kendall states as they all start heading towards the front door.

"Oh, any time. Have a good night boys, Happy Halloween!" They all smile and nod and Kendall reaches for the door knob when James stops them.

"Wait, if you were fixing the washing machine, then, what were those two loud crashes earlier?" They all look to Budda Bob who simply shrugs.

"Dunno, I didn't break anything. And fixing the washer was pretty quiet. Just needed to tighten a few bolts." Logans eyebrows furrow in concentration.

"But, wait. If you didn't make the loud crashing sounds, then..who did.." Suddenly the front door flung open with such a force it knocked Kendall backwards into James. In the doorway stood a tall burly man completely masked in black clothing. Clutched tightly in his hand he held, an axe.

_**_**_

_**Ending Authors Note- Dun...Dun...DUUUUUUUN! Was there really a murderer? Or was it all just some sick twisted dream? Or in their case, a nightmare! I'll let you guys imagine up the rest ;)**_

_**Happy Halloween! ;D**_


End file.
